Sky Ace
The aircraft , which is usually piloted by Spade Ace or Dia Jack, but had three other pilots: Clover King, Joker, and Keiko Hayashi (Agent 7). History J.A.K.Q. Presented by Commander Daisuke Kujirai to his newly formed J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, Sky Ace was first used by the team to intercept a CRIME heist that had occured at the Gold Bar Storehouse, its missiles proving more than a match for CRIME's Devil Sharks that attempted to intercept it. Finding that the perpetrators had escaped through a secret tunnel, J.A.K.Q. returned to the Sky Ace where they were able to catch up with Devil Killer having detected the stolen gold in his truck. After winning their first battle, J.A.K.Q. returned to base. Piloting Sky Ace alone, Spade Ace caught up and rescued his teammates from a squad of Devil Sharks with the Sky Rocket before destroying the warehouse containing CRIME's M-500 rifles. Sky Ace later tracked down CRIME's rifle production base which Ryu Higashi had infiltrated, dropping off Heart Queen and Clover King in the Jack Tank. Once Ryu was retrieved by his teammates, he entered the Sky Ace to transform into Dia Jack and finish the fight with Devil Drill. Through tracing a soil sample found on Hayato Kono, J.A.K.Q. took the Sky Ace to Usagi Jima where CRIME had set up a fortress where they were grooming impressionable young men to serve as controlled Commandos. Though it endured and destroyed the defensive CRIME Cannon, Sky Ace was forced to fall back when Devil Mite threatened the Commandos. Returning to Usagi Jima where Karen Mizuki and Natsuki Kono had arrived ahead to confront CRIME, Sky Ace destroyed the fortess' Devil Sharks before taking out the rebuilt CRIME Cannon with the Sky Hand. With Usagi Jima's defenses down, Sky Ace used the Sky Drill to save Karen, Natsuki and the Commandos who had been left to die in a gas chamber, retrieving them with the Sky Container. After Karen transformed into Heart Queen to finish the battle with Devil Mite, she detected traces of gunpowder that indicated CRIME had set the fortress to explode and so the team escaped in the Sky Container just in time. Deducing that a laser fired from Mt. Fuji was responsible for taking down an airliner, Sky Ace was sent to thoroughly investigate the area within a 10km radius. With Bunta sent ahead, he was backed-up by Ryu and Karen sent down in the Sky Container. When Goro's attention was caught by a rover manned by Devil Gun and his Crimers which Sky Ace engaged with the Sky Missiles, the aircraft found itself struck by the laser fired from CRIME's base. Sky Ace endured, however, and used the Sky Rocket to destroy the base, killing the Yokohama Boss. With CRIME's cannon destroyed, Sky Ace dropped down allowing the team to regroup and transform before defeating Devil Gun. Using her father as leverage, the Crime Boss attempted to blackmail Junko Koyama into providing him with Sky Ace's blueprints. Once Sky Ace was charged up, the team dropped down to back-up Goro, allowing him to become Spade Ace and defeat Devil Wrestler. P277 (20ui) (29).png|Cockpit Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Sky Ace appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger Sky Ace might have been destroyed during the Great Legend War (see Great Legend War#Mecha purge). When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Sky Ace which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. Variblune and Sky Ace proceeded to assault the Black Cross Colossus, followed by Battle Fever Robo using its Chinese Bamboo Slice on him. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Sky Ace along with Variblune attacked Brajira of the Messiah, leaving an opening for him to be defeated by GokaiOh and Gosei Great. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing J.A.K.Q., Sky Ace appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Weapons The Sky Ace is armed with missiles from its underside and can fire a Sky Rocket from its fin. It is also armed with a drill called the Sky Drill and a claw from below the cockpit. On the back of its underside is the detachable JAKQ Container which contains the Powered Capsules. Behind the scenes Musical Themes *Sky Ace's leitmotif is entitled Ike! Sky Ace. Notes *''to be added'' Category:Sentai Vehicles Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (J.A.K.Q.)